1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wear compensator of a clutch actuator capable of compensating for wear on a disc facing
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a clutch of a manual transmission for a vehicle transmits power by pressing a clutch disc against a flywheel with a pressure plate, and disconnects power by stopping pressing the clutch disc so as to enter a shift mode.
Accordingly, when a driver depresses a clutch pedal, the pedal effort is transmitted to an operation fork to operate a clutch release bearing, such that the clutch is released. In an automated manual transmission or a dual-clutch transmission, an electromagnetic actuator that uses a motor and the like as a driving source operates an operating fork automatically so as to operate a clutch, and, therefore, speed can be accurately and conveniently changed without manual shifting by a driver as in a manual transmission.
According to the disclosure in a conventional art, when an electric signal is applied to a clutch actuator, the clutch actuator receives the signal so as to rotate a motor, a roller cam is operated which has a spirally cut portion at its center and is connected to a lead screw of the motor shaft. With the operation of the roller cam, a lever is pushed up so that it pushes a release bearing adjacent the distal portion of the lever 34, and thereby engage force transmitted to a diaphragm spring and a pressure plate of a clutch is increased, so that the clutch disc is strongly pushed and the driving force is transmitted between an engine and a transmission.
According to the related art, however, if a disc facing of a pressure plate is worn as a clutch undergoes repeated shift operations, free travel (F) of the clutch disc is increased, and thus precise control by a TCU is difficult to be conducted, and shock or slip occurs in the shift operation.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.